


Vienna Waits for You

by Fabrisse



Series: Vienna [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's in Vienna for most of the summer.  So the boys communicate through Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vienna Waits for You

**Author's Note:**

> This fits with my story "While I'm Gone" There are sex-toys.

Kurt went to bed as soon as he got home from the garage and set his alarm for 1 a.m. It gave him an hour with Blaine, first thing in Blaine's morning, then he went back to sleep and got up at six.

They'd had plans to talk at other times, but Blaine had a roommate on his music course in Vienna, so they'd had to change those plans when the aforementioned roommate objected. The compromise had been a whole hour every morning instead of shorter conversations at different times of day while Raoul was out doing whatever it was he did.

Kurt might have objected to having his beauty sleep interrupted, but he could never object to having time to spend with Blaine.

His alarm went off just seconds before his computer gave the soft tone he'd assigned to calls from Blaine.

" _Guten Tag,_ Sleepyhead."

"Since it's actually morning where you are, I don't think you can complain about my being sleepy."

Blaine smiled. "You're right. I can't. I can tell you this is the last time we have to do it at such a god-awful hour of the night for you. Raoul's been expelled for drug use."

"You described him as smelling like a walking joint on his first day and it's taken until now for the powers that be to expel him?"

"No one cared about the pot," Blaine said. "IV drug use is another matter. I have the room to myself with no fear of being walked in on."

Kurt grinned. "While I hope Raoul learns to make better choices with his life, I'm not as sad about that as might be."

"Yeah. So…" Blaine peeled off the t-shirt he was wearing. "I promise I'll tell you all about the violin solo I got in the Cuban Overture next time we talk, but right now, I want you naked and lying back on the bed where I can see you."

"No foreplay?" Kurt sounded insolent even as he rushed to comply. He turned on a light so Blaine could see him better, and rearranged his pillows so the screen was in view. When he glanced at the screen, he saw Blaine sitting naked and erect with the dildo they'd made before he left in his hand.

Kurt growled at the sight and felt his own dick go hard. He lay back on the pillows and said, "I wondered if you ever used it."

"Oh, yes. I miss sucking you. I've actually fallen asleep with this in my mouth." He smiled at Kurt a whole ocean away. "Look what I've learned," Blaine said as he eased the toy deeper into his mouth and down his throat.

Kurt swallowed hard and said, "I bet that would feel amazing."

"I hope it will. I've had all sorts of fantasies about what I want to do with you when I get back."

"Like?" Kurt eased back on his pillows and began to stroke himself. He smiled to see Blaine's eyes widen.

"Open your legs a little."

Kurt obeyed. "And you call me bossy."

"It's one of my fantasies. I want to see if I can make you come just by teasing your balls."

Kurt's thighs parted wider, letting Blaine look more closely. "My fantasies have involved rimming you until you scream. Maybe scraping my teeth on your butt occasionally, just to keep you guessing."

"Tease." Blaine's hand moved in long, firm strokes over his shaft. "I wondered if my new deep throating talent might be something we could combine with those handcuffs."

"Hmm, you on your knees, hands behind your back, worshipping my cock…" Kurt could feel himself leaking and spread it. "I think that could work." He groaned at the visions his imagination was playing, barely noticing as his hand sped up. "What do you want from me?"

"After I scream, in a deep and masculine way…"

Kurt laughed.

Blaine continued. "I want to ride you, sitting up like you are now, so you could hold me close."

"Never close enough. But I like that idea. I want to run my hands all over your body when you get home, and then, once I'm sure you're here, I want my tongue to do the exact same thing." His voice went low and breathy. "I want to hold you all night. Just hold you. I miss the nape of your neck. I want to kiss your shoulders and hear your heart beat."

"I miss spending time with you. Every day I see or do something that I think, 'Kurt would love this' and you're not here to share it with." He stared at Kurt. "I want to come back here with you. So many of the rooms have really high ceilings, and most of my classmates seem smaller when they go into them, but there are a few people -- one's a woman who makes me look like the Jolly Green Giant -- who fill the space. And I just know you'd be one of them. You're regal and so beautiful."

Kurt smiled. "I bet you fill that space, too. I know Ohio's seemed empty without you." He gasped a little as he tightened his grip.

"Are you close, Angel?"

Kurt nodded.

"I want to see you come. I miss you so much." His voice was barely whisper over the headset. "I love you, Kurt."

The first spasm hit hard. His body wracked through the orgasm and he could only hear random words from Blaine -- words like "beautiful" and "mine" and "love."

When he finally got his breathing back under control Kurt said, "I must look a mess."

"The hottest mess ever."

Kurt looked at Blaine and said, "I can't offer you gilded rooms and high ceilings, but I keep thinking about swimming beside you. I want to skinny dip with you, feel your wet skin pressed close on a warm summer evening. Maybe we can just lie on the hood of my car and count the stars together, but I feel like a piece of me is gone without you." He could see the tension in Blaine's body, how close he was. "You're mine, you know. Mine to cherish and protect and love. I love you, too, Blaine." He heard the moan and watched the screen closely to see Blaine's face and body abandoned to pleasure.

After a moment, Blaine said, "Right now is when I miss you most. No arms around me."

"No one to sleep beside when you hang up," Kurt said mournfully.

"I need to take another shower and rush to class."

"I know."

"This was a good start to my day."

"It was a good way to make sure I sleep well."

Blaine smiled, and Kurt echoed it as they reached toward their screens.

They both said, "I love you," and hit end.


End file.
